


He watched him fall

by Sun_Flow3r



Series: Incandescence [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: A little sad but a bit not, Fuck that Gary dude amiright, Gay Robo boys are back at it again, I dunno but Cayde got his anger on, M/M, Nessus was shit but Titan was worse, Next one will be longer, homo robos, insert love heart here, spicy ramen ftw, this is way shorter than my other one soz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Flow3r/pseuds/Sun_Flow3r
Summary: Cayde wanted to forget that he'd ever had to watch Prophet on his knees and have himself be completely useless to do anything to help. It made his whole body burn like his golden gun was in his hand and he was a storm of flames.





	He watched him fall

 

Cayde had watched him fall from the tower, had seen everything as if he'd been right there next to them as it happened. Had felt as if Ghaul had taken a boot to his own head as Prophet plummeted, body completely limp as he ripped through the air. His chest felt like he'd taken a cabal slug to it and at the same time felt as if he were stuck in time, seeing that same moment over and over again. The broken way in which Prophet fell, the way his own vocal cords locked up, not allowing a single sound out.

He watched Prophets body until he couldn't see him anymore and then fell to his knees, whole body shaking, a broken ghost gripped gently in one hand. Cayde brought the ghost up to his chest and howled through a clenched jaw, he'd never felt so powerless before, and he didn't know how to continue on from this moment. He wanted to rid himself of this feeling that had clawed its way deep into his body, this feeling that had settled behind his optics and in the back of this throat.

A feeling that pulsed in his legs and made him want to run until they gave out from underneath him, Cayde wanted to forget that he'd ever had to watch Prophet on his knees and have himself e completely useless and unable to do anything to help. It made his whole body burn like his golden gun was in his hand and he was a storm of flames. Next time he saw Ghaul, it would be Ghaul on his knees, and Cayde would be the one to make him fall. 

He sat quietly, his ghost cradled to his chest, eyes half shut in grief and anger. He then gathered himself up, let out a deep breath and turned around to continue onwards. He was going to find a ship, get onto Nessus and re-purpose a vex teleporter so that he could go back and kill Ghaul last week. So that he could prevent Prophets fall and take him to that spicy ramen place they kept meaning to go out to, so that he could see Prophet happy and well; and ready to take on the world with him like always. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's meeeh?  
> I'm still on my own little Cayde-6 hype train so expect more probably, the YoI soundtrack got me through this lmao?  
> I hope ya'll enjoyed :*
> 
> I have a Cayde-6 spotify playlist I'm working on, let me know if ya'll want me to tag it in the next thingo that I do <3


End file.
